


Love Hurts

by Dunkin Donuts (Momma_Sun)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arin is in way too deep, Blood, Dan is a baby bean, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, He's only in there for a little bit, Hospitalization, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Ross is Ross, Shit goes sideways, Suzy is a good wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 16:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sun/pseuds/Dunkin%20Donuts
Summary: When did it get so bad? When did it become so easy to laugh, so easy to smile. When did the touches start to linger and the gazes more sincere. Arin wasn't sure, but he knew one thing.He was madly in love with Dan fucking Avidan.[I'm the worst at summaries, I'll get better some day, I promise]





	Love Hurts

Ever since day one, he knew the guy was attractive, but he wouldn't go far enough to say he was in love. Now, however, he knew all too well what he felt. He'd felt it when he married Suzy, and he feels absolutely horrible that it's happening again. That warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest.

Whenever he was just in proximity of Dan, Arin felt his body tingle and he found it hard to not smile, unless he was angry at a game. He adored hearing Dan talk about things he's passionate about, it warmed his heart to hear his co-host go on and on about what he loved, even if Arin had heard it many times before.

He knew he was in deep, and he felt absolutely guilty for how he felt. He felt like just being attracted to Dan was betraying his wife, so he kept it under lock for as long as humanly possible…

That was, until Suzy figured it out herself and confronted him on it. Thankfully, Arin and Dan's close nature had hidden to everyone else his true affection for the man. Suzy, however, knee him better than himself and could see the amount of love Arin held in his eyes everytime he looked at Dan.

She told him everything was okay, having a crush was just fine, and if anything happened between them, she would be in full support. She even told Arin that she could finally have someone to gush over how attractive Dan is. That had Arin laughing after a stress filled conversation.

With Suzy's a-okay to have feelings for Dan, Arin felt a little weight lifted off his shoulders, but he still refused to act on anything. He tried and he tried so damn hard to hide his love, it hurt him so much how deep into the rabbit hole he'd gone. It hurt hearing Dan talk about other girls he dated, or when he'd talk about his current girlfriend.

Arin hated that he got jealous.

It hurt too much to listen, but he wanted to be a good friend.

Friends. That's all they were. That's all they'd ever be. Dan was straight, Arin clearly wasn't, and it would never work out. Having feelings for someone you know doesn't feel the same hurts, it hurts way worse than any knife or bullet could hurt him. Arin wished he could talk to Dan, see how he felt, but he didn't dare risk their perfect friendship.

Arin could tell the severity of his yearning when he was violently woken with a terrible coughing fit.

That was the first sign.

He went into the office despite the coughing.

Then came the first petal.

That was the second sign.

He knew from right then what was going on, the seriousness of the situation hit him like a train and he felt all air leave his lungs.

Being the stubborn man he was, Arin went throughout the day, just saying he had a cold. Everyone seemed to buy it… Almost everyone seemed to buy it.

"Arin, sweetie?"

Suzy's soft voice came from behind his office door. Arin coughed into his elbow, catching the petals and throwing them into the trash before getting up and opening the door.

"Yeah, what's up Suzy?"

"Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure? What's up?"

Arin moved aside to let his wife into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you okay?"

Suzy turned around, her beautiful, wide eyes filled with fear as she stared into his own eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm fucking talking about."

"No, I-"

"THE COUGHING, ARIN!"

"Oh… I… Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Clearly you're not fine, you keep covering your mouth whenever you cough and then conveniently walking towards a trash can. Nobody questioned it, nobody except for me… Me and Dan."

Uh oh. Arin gulped and stayed silent as Suzy continued talking, forcing the scratchy sensation in his throat to calm down.

"I saw the petals, Arin. I fucking saw them and I'll bet they're in here too!"

To prove her words, she lifted the lid from the trash can in Arin's office. Low and behold, there was a whole collection of pink petals resting on top of other junk.

"Suzy, I-I can explain."

The scratchiness became too much for Arin to handle and he doubled over into a violent coughing fit, one so bad it had him falling to his knees and clutching his chest.

"Arin? JESUS CHRIST, ARIN!"

Suzy fell onto her knees in front of him as he coughed up whole flowers, small flowers, but enough to have Suzy tearing up.

It seemed her outburst was heard from outside as the door bursted open.

Arin was starting to get dizzy, his vision fading in and out. He looked up at Suzy, her face blending with the surrounding environment. He felt something soft falling from his lips, blood pounding in his ears as several voices surrounded him, the room spinning rapidly.

He saw the vague outline of curls before everything went to black, the pain too much for his body to handle.

\----

He couldn't move, but he could very faintly hear voices. He couldn't make out any words, but the voices seemed vaguely familiar, he wasn't sure why.

Pain bloomed through his chest, throat, and wrists. He wasn't sure why, but he was sure that it fucking hurt.

A whimper escaped him as he tried to move, only managing to just barely shift from… Was he laying down? He supposed he was, feeling something soft yet solid on his back.

Did someone say his name? It sounded like it, but everything was muffled and mumbled. Arin hissed as he tried to move again.

".... Still….. Honey…. Okay?"

Suzy? It sounded like her, that sweet innocence in her beautiful voice. It gave him comfort to know she was near… Wherever he was.

"Buddy… Dying…"

Dying? Was someone dying? He hoped it wasn't him, that would suck… But would make sense.

Was he dying? Is this what dying feels like? Dying sucks.

He whined and finally managed to force his eyes open. Arin's vision was foggy, barely able to see anything. He made out the incredibly vague shape of black hair. Was his face wet? Why did his face feel wet?... In fact, now that he was thinking about it, was he even wearing a shirt? He felt wet in various other places other than his face, was this normal? No, probably not.

"Arin…"

There was that familiar voice he assumed was Suzy.

"Wake up… Please..."

"You're scaring me, man."

More voices crowded him as his hearing slowly came back. His throat felt clogged, and his tongue was incredibly dry. He needed a drink, but every noise that came out of him was a weak whimper of sorts.

Pitiful, really.

He blinked a few times and widened his eyes, his vision clearing and Suzy became more real within a few seconds.

"Arin? Arin can you hear me?"

He blinked up at her and tried to say yes, but he wasn't able to form any words. He hoped she got what he was trying to say.

Why did his feel something soft in his mouth? And gross, it definitely didn't taste well. Arin scrunched his brows together for a moment before everything suddenly flooded into him.

Oh fuck.

He groaned and pushed through the pain to try and sit up, only to be pushed down by Suzy. Thankfully, Arin's vision came back and he could finally see around him.

He was still in the grump office, he guessed they didn't want to risk moving him too far, that or he was too heavy to move any further. He was indeed shirtless, though with his limbs finally movable he quickly found out why.

Small, pale, pink and blue flowers littered his wrist, while one large deep blue flower bloomed on his chest, several smaller flowers surrounding it.

Blood pooled around him, pain infecting every nerve in his body. Arin was fucking certain this is what hell felt like.

"Suzy, what the hell is going on? Is he okay?"

Dan? Arin's eyes rolled around until he spotted the curly haired mess. Dan looked so concerned, his brows knitted in permanent worry and fear drowned his eyes. Arin could have sworn he felt another flower sprout just looking at him.

"It's not my place to say, Dan… Arin, baby, can you speak?"

Suzy's soft voice comforted him to no end, and God did he love her with all his heart… It just seemed he had enough love in his heart for two.

"S… A…"

Was all he could manage before wheezing and coughing again. He tried to clear his throat before speaking again.

"How long…"

It was all he could say.

"How long were you out?"

Arin nodded, thankful that his wife caught on.

"A few hours. Everyone in the office was scared you died or something. I sent them all home, though. I got water if you're thirsty, though I don't think you should sit up right now…"

"How many…"

"How many flowers? Uh, well… They're all over your face, probably in your mouth, definitely covering your hands and chest. A bit on your legs but not as severe. I took off your shirt, with some help from Dan, so you didn't… Bleed all over it…"

Arin grunted in reply.

"Do you…" Suzy stared at Arin, her gaze flickering to where Dan sat.

It took his slow mind a moment before he caught on to what she was getting at. He hissed and forced himself into somewhat of a sitting position, despite Suzy's protests he lay down.

"Fine… I'm… Fine…"

Suzy bit her lip and looked him up and down, ripping off a few paper towels from a roll on the table in front of the couch to clean up some of the blood. He'd definitely need a doctors appointment after this.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone for a moment. Dan, I think Arin has something to tell you, just give him time to regain speech."

Before Dan could question anything, she was gone. He sighed and moved from his previous position to sit next to Arin on the couch.

"I-I'm glad you're alive, dude. Seriously, I thought you were gonna fucking die. Everyone did."

Arin sighed, taking a moment to level out his breathing before giving a reply.

"I don't know how much longer… So I'm jus gonna say it out…"

Dan gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about, Arin?"

"Do… Do you not… Not know what this is?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"Hanahaki…"

Dan froze up for a second, his eyes wide. He starred in stunned silence before blinking rapidly and stumbling out a response.

"Dude what the fuck, I thought that shit was made up? You're fucking with me, right? Ha hax good prank, man! Seriously, you're not serious are you? I mean, fucking, flowers for unrequited love isn't a real…."

He trailed off, staring into Arin's pained eyes. Arin was dead serious, and in so much pain.

"Oh… Oh no… Oh, dude, fuck, I-I didn't. Fuck."

Dan wasn't sure what to do, why did Arin even have Hanahaki? He was very happily married to Suzy, wasn't he?

"I lo you…"

"Pardon?"

"Love… Me… You…"

Arin's mumbling barely reached Dan's ears, but God did they reach and knocked the breath out of his lungs.

"You… What?"

"I love you."

He finally said it. After years, Arin finally fucking said it, ahe said it under probably the worst conditions ever, but if the stories were true, this might be his last time to ever say it.

"I love you too, man, what's that gotta do-"

"No, Dan, I... Fucking love you. Not… Not as a friend…"

The gears slowly clicked in Dan's head as he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He opened it again, but closed it.

Arin felt his consciousness fading as he waited for an answer from Dan. The blood loss was finally getting to him.

Just before he blacked out again, he felt a pair of lips on his own, but to whom they belonged too he didn't know…

His chest felt lighter all the sudden, but he was still very tired. Just a nap, a small one.

\---

Blinding light was the first thing that struck Arin upon waking, followed by an all too sensitive body reacting to what he could only assume was a needle in his arm.

He heard mumbling from afar but he didn't care to try and listen, he wanted to know where the fuck he was.

Arin groaned and forced his eyes open, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights and white walls. Was he in a hospital?

He groaned and moved an arm to cover his eyes, unable to take the light any longer. Not saying he didn't try, he really did, but it was just giving him a headache.

"Arin?"

A voice spoke from beside him, he turned his head to see who it was.

"Ross?"

Ross giggled and patted Arin's head in reply to his confusion.

"Suzy asked me to watch you, she has to help the doctors with medical shit."

"Dan?"

"He was here all night but we all had to force him home. Suzy stayed as long as she could, but the cats wouldn't feed themselves yah know."

So Dan wasn't upset with him? That's good. At least he hoped Dan wasn't upset with him. Arin hissed as he forced himself into a sitting position, groaning when he settled in. 

"You had us all scared, man. Thought you fucking died."

"I'm not going down that easy, Ross."

His accent was refreshing in a weird way.

"Yeah, we figured. Doctors said you were all fine, though needed to stay until you woke up and that you needed to eat and shit. You lost a lot of blood, mate."

"Yeah, felt like it."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"... Me too."

"Nobody would tell what happened, so do you mind if I ask what the hell went on at the office? I just remember seeing blood and then passing out."

"Mmm, yeah, I… It's complicated."

"Does it have to do with Dan refusing to leave your side? He really wanted to be here when you woke up. Suzy did too, but he was really fucking adimant about it."

"I… Yeah, kinda?"

Dan was also an emotional guy, and Arin was sure that his confession combined with him passing out from blood loss was not good for the poor guy's psyche.

"Is he okay?"

"Dan? Yeah, he's fine. Suzy, with the help of some doctors, had to literally drag him out of the hospital to get him home. That guy is stronger than he looks. I think Suzy took him to your guy's house to let him feel some comfort with the cats or somethin' like that."

Oh, wow, Arin was not expecting that. He looked down to his hands in his lap.

"Wait…"

He lifted his arm, looking at it with a confused look.

"Whatcha lookin at?"

"I, there uh… Nothing."

"Ooookay? I'll go tell Suzy you're awake."

"Oh, thanks Ross."

Ross nodded and stood out of the chair to exit the room he was in. Now by himself, Arin took the time to examine his body, and the room.

He lifted the blankets and saw not a single flower. He examined his arms, felt his face, looked at his chest… Nothing. What? There was small scars here and there where he assumed flowers were but he couldn't be sure, it wasn't like he was the most coherent when he noticed them.

The room was small, painfully white, with a window nearby. He guessed this was a special room off the normal beds. He also guessed he was a special case, it's not like Hanahaki is exactly curable, or really even easy to diagnose. Once you know you have it, it's too late. The flowers in the room seemed to hint this was possibly just someplace nice to spend one's last moments…

Maybe this room was supposed to be his deathbed. Maybe it was the deathbed for others who caught what he had.

The thought sent shivers down his spine.

Hearing a click from the door, Arin quickly turned his attention to it, curious to who was coming in.

"Oh my God, Arin!"

He didn't have much time to reply before Suzy ran towards him and practically flung herself into his arms.

"Oh my God, Suzy."

He replied with a laugh at the end, wrapping his arms around his wife as she began to cry into his hospital gown.

"I thought Ross was fucking with me when he said you were awake, I can't believe it."

"Can't believe I'm awake?"

"Can't believe you're alive!"

Arin blinked and rose a brow, his face contorting to confusion for the umpteenth time that hour.

"How long was I out?"

"..."

"Suzy?"

"A week."

"A week?!"

Arin couldn't believe it, the way Ross described it, it sounded like it was just for a day, not a whole fucking week!

"I-is Dan-"

"Dan's okay. I told Ross to message him, I'm sure he'll be here any second now… I'm just so fucking happy you're alive… The doctors were losing faith but I never gave up on you… None of us did."

"I'm a fighter."

She giggled and nuzzled into his chest.

"That you are."

They both shifted so Suzy could lay on the bed with him, and they stayed cuddling like that for what seemed like an eternity. Arin was content, a smile on his face. He loved his wife, he loved her so Goddamn much.

She laid on his chest, just listening to his heartbeat, just happy to have him actually alive and there.

The door busted open as an incredibly frazzled Dan came in, his eyes red from crying, his hair a mess and his stubble filled in more. He looked like he hadn't slept or even showered in the week Arin was out.

Arin assumed that's exactly what happened.

"Oh my fucking God, Arin! Arin you're awake!"

"Yeah, I'm- Oh, okay, we're doing this now."

Dan walked to the other side of Arin and wrapped his spindly arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder as Arin put an arm around him.

"H-hey, Dan, it's okay. I'm alive."

"I-I… I thought… Fuck… I didn't think I'd ever get… Get to see you again…"

Arin hummed and patted Dan's head, running his fingers through his hair.

"You need to shower, dude."

Dan's crying paused to allow a shaky laugh.

"I was mega depressed, dude. Couldn't work it into my schedule."

"Well now you can, and you should. Your hair is disgusting."

Another laugh, this time Suzy joined in. Arin thought she fell asleep, but he guessed Dan's sudden burst had woken her up.

They fell into a comfortable silence, each just enjoying the others presence.

So Dan wasn't hunched over, they all shifted again so he could lay down. It was a tight squeeze on the small bed but they made it work.

Dan laid partially on Arin, partially on the bed, and Suzy laid on partially Arin, partially on the bed, and a bit on Dan.

Arin was the happiest he'd been in a long time, with his arms around the two people he loved more than anything else in this bastard we can Earth.

He found himself beginning to fall asleep, just enjoying this moment for what it was.

"I love you."

He mumbled out, so quietly he didn't even hear himself say it for a bit before it registered in his ears.

"I love you too"

Dan and Suzy spoke in unison, laughing to each other about it for a second before both leaned up to give Arin a soft kiss on his cheeks.

Yep. It's official. This day couldn't possibly get any better than right now.

Arin was happy.

Suzy was happy.

Dan was happy.

**They were happy.**


End file.
